


Kissing Ball

by geminiangel



Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: A romantic interlude… based on Mistletoe Madness from my 2017 advent calendar and Last Christmas you gave me your heart  from my 2018 advent calendar and the first day this year.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559821
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	Kissing Ball

“Happy Anniversary.” Tony produced a small wrapped gift. He had spent ages hunting the perfect paper before going with a simple buffalo plaid and white ribbon. 

Jethro dusted his hands having just fastened their traditional mistletoe kissing bough. He allowed his husband to drag him over to the sofa. “Our guests will be here soon. Thought we were doing Christmas after they left.” 

“This isn’t Christmas, this is our anniversary.”

“Ahh, in that case.” Jethro produced a small envelope. “Happy first anniversary.”

The two exchanged and Jethro watched Tony eagerly ripped open the envelope. “Jethro…”

“Thought we could have that honeymoon this year. You mentioned wanting to see St. Thomas.” Jethro was mesmerized by the look of shock and joy on Tony’s face. “Vance already approved our leave, so in January when everyone is bundled up you and I will be basking on the beach.”

“Oh, Jethro…” Tony spent several minutes thanking his husband. “Now yours…”

Deliberately teasing Jethro slowly peeled back the paper and revealed a white box. Lifting the lid, he caught his breath. “Oh, Tony…” He gently lifted the horse and carriage. “Where did you find this?”

“There’s an antique toy shop downtown. I stopped in and it was in a cabinet at the back.”

“The craftsmanship. This must be…over one hundred years old.”

“The proprietor said he thought it was late 1800s to early 1900s.”

Jethro’s eyes were studying all the detail. “It must be priceless.”

“Unfortunately, not. No maker’s mark according to the store owner. I don’t think he planned to sell it but I told him about you. How I wanted something to show the lasting nature of our love. He felt that we would honor it even without the value of the maker’s mark.”

“That is a shame. But it is so well made. Thank-you. I will treasure it forever.”

“And maybe copy it for the children? And the store owner?”

Jethro laughed. His husband knew him so well. The two cuddled while they awaited the arrival of the guests to celebrate their first-year anniversary.


End file.
